


Max's Style

by saint_troll



Series: Dancing with the Devil [3]
Category: 8mm
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-17
Updated: 2002-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Tom meet with Dino Velvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max's Style

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Large sections of meat and fat hang off of large hooks blackened with blood.

 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes... YES!" exclaims Max as he and Tom made their way through a block of butchers preparing for the day's sales. "I can see that THEY really appreciate my STYLE around here. I'm that kind of guy I blend in with the crowd around here."

 

Tom smiles. He knows that Max is giving him a hard time about last nights comments about the boy's 'style'. Two ladies dressed in short skirts and fake fur walk past them.

 

"Like these ladies here they like my style," Max informs the detective. Tom just laughs quietly, shaking his head at Max. He steps up to a doorway intercom. There is a spider decal next to one of the buttons that resembles Dino Velvet's logo. Tom presses the button.

 

The speaker bellows, "Who is this?"

 

Max clears his throat, "Yes... this is Max California. I called earlier. I'm a friend of Frenchy's from LA. My" He stubbles over what word to use for Tom, ".... partner and I would like to speak to Mr. Velvet" He pauses again, "... er.. please." Fuck... this place makes me nervous. Hell, Dino Velvet tapes make me nervous.... and here we are trying to meet the guy face to face. Man, this just does not feel right

 

The speaker crackles, "Not here."

 

Tom huffs in frustration and presses the button again, "Tell him we're here to give him a large sum of money... if he's not interested we'll split."

 

Max glares slightly at Tom. What you think I can't handle Dino Velvet... how many other places have I gotten you into?

 

The door unlocks and they enter. A tall, Native American leads them down a hallway to a door with a doll strung up on it. There are gashes sliced into the plastic, cigarette burns decorate its chest. The door is opened.

 

Dino Velvet is on the phone, "Why can't you answer a simple fucking question... I ASKED you a question... where the fuck is Laura? I've been asking you the last ten minutes..." He glances up at Tom and Max, "Sit down make yourself comfortable." Tom does so immediately. Max looks around as if he's looking for an escape route then since down. His eyes are still scouring the room. Velvet is still on the phone, "We shoot in two days... YEAH, spending my money... YEAH, you'd better do that... fucking asshole." He slams the phone down and looks over Tom and Max.

 

Tom speaks first, "It's an honor to meet you... thank you for seeing us." He's gripping his knees anxiously.

 

"Soo.. what can I do ya for?" questions Dino Velvet as his eyes roll back, his head flaling about like rubber on his neck.

 

Max jumps excitedly in his chair, I know how to handle this! "We'd like to commission a film. A Dino Velvet one of a kind..."That's it California, appeal to his vanity... yes, yes!

 

Tom glares at Max momentarily. Why is the boy speaking... these guys are too deranged to fuck with... he's gonna get us HURT! He clears his throat, "That's right!!" Tom looks into Velvet's eyes after they return from their latest trip into his skull, "I'm a huge admirer of yours."

 

Velvet fingers his neck. "God!" he cries out, "I LOVE flattery."

 

"You're a genius, Mr. Velvet, a god-damn genius." Velvet looks bored. His tongue is wagging out of his mouth as he looks between Max and Tom. Tom continues, "You're the only one that still transfering film to video.... nobody really appreciates that kind of..." He pauses, "Integrity..." There I said it...can I wash my mouth out now? "Anymore. The grain and gritty look you get."

 

Velvet challenges the men, "Which one is your favorite piece?"

 

Max jumps excitedly in his seat again. Screw you, Tom. I am gonna speak here! Appeal to Velvet's vanity... here's where my style comes in... "I know if I had to choose it'd either be Choke or Devil, the subliminal energy..." Stop glaring at me, Tom... I am only trying to help! "really gets under you skin..." Tom's looks become deadly. Fuck... fine.. I'll shut up Mr. I'm-the-detective-so-I'll-do-the-talking.

 

Tom looks away from Max back to Velvet, "Well, Devil frightened me as much as it excited me...., but...uh...I'd be hard pressed to choose a favorite."

 

Velvet seems satisfied with their answers, "What kind of set-up are we talking about here?"

 

Tom reaches inside his jacket, "Five thousand now, five thousand upon delivery." He throws an envelope of money on Velvet's desk.

 

Max takes a puff off of his cigarette. Velvet leans over and grabs the boy's wrist. He lights his own cigarette on the end of Max's. Velvet tightens his grip on California's wrist. Tom rattles off his request for the film, "Two women, one black, one white... hard bondage of course..." Tom trails off and watches Velvet. Max flinches but obliges as Velvet's grip burns his skin. His eyes flutter closed when Velvet finally releases him.

 

Tom watches Velvet man-handle Max, Asshole, didn't your mother treat you manners... we're paying you cold, hard cash the least you could do is not physically assault your patrons. He clears his throat and raises his voice, "Other than that, trust in your own...." Tom gags on the words, "artistic intrepretation..."

 

Velvet leans on his desk before Tom, "Okay... Challenge me...."

 

Tom looks him directlyin the eyes, "I wanna watch you work."

 

Velvet leans forward, his face inches from Tom's, "You don't own a franchise do you?... Steal the recipe for my...." His eyes flutter back into his head momentarily, "secret hot sauce..."

 

"No."

 

Velvet grins, "That's good.... I appreciate that." He gropes Tom's leg sliding his hand toward the detective's crotch. Max squirms in his chair about ready to pounce if the man's hands wanders any further. Get your hands off him... god this place makes me sick. This guys films are one thing, but ugh.. in person he's a creep. The hands don't wander any further. Velvet walks around to the other side of his desk.

 

"Other performter... has to be that animal you use... the man in the mask." Tom challenges.

 

"Machine..." Velvet says almost groaning.

 

"Yes."

 

Velvet sits and puffs on his cigarette, "I don't kn ow he might be interested. I think it'll cost you another five or seven grand. I can arrange something really special for ten..."

 

Tom nods, "we can do that."

 

"Good enough for me. I'll just have to put my thinking cap on..." Velvet's eyes once again roll back into his head as he mocks electric shock running throught his body. "I'm gonna keep this as a deposit... make sure you call me after 10 O'clock tonight..."

 

Max and Tom stand and walk towards the door. Max's hands are shaking. Dino stops Tom in his tracks, "You know.. you have a very special... very beautiful face... I'd like to shoot you..." He picks up a camera. "I'd like to shoot you and your partner together," he lears and licks his lips. "Who's the top and bottom?" Max chokes on his breath. Velvet aims the camera at Tom.

 

Tom pushes it away, "Camera shy..." He pulls Max to him and kisses him roughly, then returns his gaze to Velvet. See he's mine don't touch him... don't you especially ever HURT him, you sick fuck.

 

Laughing Velvet asks, "You trust me to take your money, but not your picture?" He fellates on his pinky and stares down Tom and Max.

 

"Those are two different kinds of trust. Hope we can do business." Tom states and follows Max out the door.


End file.
